Misery Business
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Neville loves Ginny, but he's destraught when he finds out that she's dating Draco. Pansy, who hates them both, loathes the fact that Draco left her for the Weaslette. Will a new love blossom between the lonely two?


**Misery Business**

**Summary: Neville loves Ginny, but he's destraught when he finds out that she's dating Draco. Pansy, who hates them both, loathes the fact that Draco left her for the Weaslette. Will a new love blossom between the lonely two?**

**Rating: T**

**Year: 6**

**Pairings: Neville/Pansy, Draco/Ginny, Ron/Luna, and Harry/Hermione**

**A/N: This is my first shot at the Neville and Pansy pairing. I think they'd be nice together…And Scarlett Byrne is flatout gorge, next to Emma and Evanna of course ^.^**

**Plus Matthew Lewis…Puberty, you have succeeded greatly. xD**

* * *

**Prologue: Broken Hearts**

_I'm gonna tell her..._Neville Longbottom thought to himself as he headed down to the Great Hall. _Today, I'm finally gonna tell her. I'm finally gonna tell Ginny how I feel._

He walked with determination, his heartbeat skyrocketing. The skinny sixteen year old had been crushing on Ginny for as long as he could remember. And now he was ready to tell her.

He even walked with a smile on his face; and for once he didn't care about his crooked teeth (He was going to get braces soon). He didn't straighten his hair, so it left his locks untidy and curly. He wore his usual sweater vest, a long sleeved shirt underneath, jeans, and worn out sneakers.

He approached the double doors, taking a deep breath. It was a Sunday, so a few people were in there playing chess, or doing homework. The less of a crowd, the better. Who knew what would happen to him if the Slytherins found out his motive?

Neville looked around to make sure that there was no Slytherin around. Once the coast was clear, his eyes met a familiar mane of fiery red locks and he smiled.

"Hey, Gin-!"

His voice was cut off short when Ginny turned around and smiled at him, waving. His heart skipped beats, and he rose his hand to wave back when a tall blonde boy came into his vision. Before he realized what was happening, Draco Malfoy scooped the giggling Weasley up in his arms and kissed her passionately.

Neville felt something crack inside him, and his knees felt weak.

_She wasn't even waving at me..._he thought sadly, and he collapsed on the nearby bench, watching them. The first emotion was sadness, and he felt tears coming in his eyes. _I was too late..._

The next emotion was anger, making his eyes narrow at the couple.

_What does HE have that I DON'T?_

_Wait..._

_Money...followers...parents...many friends..._

_Money. Parents..._

And jealousy.

_That should be ME! I have a better heart! She shouldn't be with him!_

_He's such a JERK! A BULLY!_

Nearby, he heard a very faint sniff. He turned around, and his eyes met a pair of teary icey blue ones. Those eyes belonged to non other than Pansy Parkinson. She had been watching them too, her makeup smearing. Once she realized that it was Longbottom who was staring at her, she shot a glare in his direction. Getting up, and wiping her nose on her sleeve, she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Neville sighed, looking down into his lap, and he let a tear fall.

_Who does Longbottom think he is? _Pansy thought, pausing at the entrance. She looked over her shoulder at the scrawny boy, who from the looks started crying; and for just a moment, her usual mean demeanor was replaced with sorrow before she turned on her heels and left.

Draco and Ginny were the next to leave, smiling and holding hands as they went.

And that's when Neville let it out, burying his face in his arms so no one would see him cry. He had no idea that heartbreak would be this bad...

"Neville?" said a light voice.

Neville rose his head, seeing Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger standing before him. It had been Luna who spoke, her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Merlin, he's crying!" said Hermione.

"Why are you crying, Neville?" Luna asked him.

This just made it worse, because Neville was sobbing harder.

"We need to get him back to the common room," Hermione said to Luna.

"I'm allowed?" Luna asked.

"Of course," Hermione reassured. "C'mon, Neville."

Neville got up, still crying. Hermione and Luna got on either side of him, arm and arm, and guided him forward while murmuring gentle words to him.

"It takes a real man to cry," Luna reassured him.

Neville nodded, feeling a small headache coming on. He tried his best to stop, because people were staring at him as they passed and whispered behind their hands. But he couldn't help it. Ginny had meant everything to him. And now it was too late...

Because Malfoy had her.

He heard Hermione say the password, and the Fat Lady swung open. He wasn't paying attention.

"What's wrong with Neville?" said a male voice.

"Dean, bring Harry, Ron, and Seamus down here," said Hermione. "It's urgent!"

"Okay."

The headache grew in Neville's forehead.

"Sit down, Nev," said Luna, and she and Hermione helped him sit down on the couch. Neville sighed, leaning his head back against the couch.

Brief silence.

"What's going on?" came Harry Potter's voice. Neville opened his eyes to see Harry himself, along with Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan come down the stairs with Dean.

"We don't know," said Hermione. "We were wondering if you..." Her eyes met Harry's, and she looked away, slightly blushing. "You know..."

"What's Luna doing here?" Ron asked.

"Do you not want me to be here?" Luna asked him with a slight frown. "It's okay if you do though. Some people find me hard to be around..."

"No! I-I mean, it's great that you're here, but it's just, er..." Ron fumbled with his jacket pocket, his ears pink.

Harry chuckled before sitting down next to Neville, and Ron on the other side. Seamus and Dean stood behind the couch, and Hermione and Luna stood by Harry and Ron.

"Neville...?" Harry urged, patting Neville's shoulder. Hermione stood with one leg behind the other, her arms resting on Harry's shoulder.

Neville controlled his breathing, which was rather shaky, before he spoke.

"G-Ginny," he said. "I-I saw her...with...Malfoy."

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed. "GINNY'S DATING THAT FERRET?"

"Ron, calm down!" Luna begged, patting his head a few times.

"Yeah, Ron, calm your tits," said Seamus, and Dean fought back a snicker.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"So..they're together now?" said Hermione.

"And you've had feelings for her?" said Harry.

Neville nodded. "I was going to tell her how I felt...and now it's too late..."

Silence.

"Aww," Hermione and Luna cooed.

"Ginny's with Malfoy?" Parvati Patil asked as she came in the room with her sister and Katie Bell.

"And you were gonna tell her how you felt?" Padma cooed.

"And ask her out?" Katie cooed also.

Neville nodded, his head hung low.

"Awww!" All the girls cooed in unison, and before he could realize what was happening, Harry and Ron were knocked off the couch (Making Hermione gasp when Harry was knocked to the ground, and Luna's eyes widened, catching Ron before he landed on his butt). The females all gathered around Neville, curling up against him and comforted him; caressing his dark locks, kissing his cheeks.

Much to the boys' dismay of course.

Neville had no idea what was going on, but he was telling them everything that had been bothering him. The girls understood him, smiling at him and telling him that he can find someone way better than Ginny when he gets over the heartbreak. The Patils and Katie shared similar stories with him, letting him know about the past crushes they've had and how they experienced heartbreak too.

"What..." said Ron.

"The hell..." said Harry.

"Is going on..." said Seamus.

"With this world?" Dean finished.

"So we were called down for _nothing?" _Ron grumbled. "I could've been SLEEPING!"

"I wouldn't say you came down for nothing, Ronald," said Luna, who-along with Hermione-was curled up against Neville. Ron's eyes narrowed.

"You're not jealous, are you, Ron?" Harry chuckled.

"Shut up," Ron hissed, his cheeks pink. "You know it's killing you too."

"I'm not jealous of Luna-"

"Not Luna, you prit! Hermione!"

Harry looked in Hermione's direction, feeling the slightest hint of jealousy.

"Nah, it's just attention," said Harry. "I think it's good for him. Normally girls just ignore him."

"Good point you have there, pal," said Seamus, patting him on the back. "Our work is done here."

"What work?" Dean uttered under his breath as he followed Seamus. Harry chuckled, falling behind, and Ron picked up the end.


End file.
